Over the years, a relatively wide variety of vehicle console devices have been provided in the form of cupholding apparatuses, eyeglass holders, and general or multi-purpose receiving and storage arrangements. For example, a combination eyeglass holder and tissue dispenser is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,522,909 (Wadanoli), wherein a pack of cleansing tissues is supported in a casing against the underside of a cover having an opening shaped to receive a pair of eyeglasses in a folded, flat condition. Similarly, a large number of mutiple purpose console devices such as shown in U.S. Des. Pat. Nos. 248,056; 362,837; 368,889; 352,495; and 327,364, include a variety of object receiving spaces which can receive eyeglasses, cups, writing utensils and the like. As can be appreciated from a review of these prior structures, however, generally one had to choose between a dedicated eyeglass holder device such as shown in the Wadanoli patent, or settle for a multi-purpose device having item receiving areas which are generally not well adapted for receiving eyeglasses, or for supporting glasses in a manner so as to minimize the likelihood of abrasions, scratches or wear from inevitable interaction with the console structure or other items stored therewithin.
Previously, there have also been a variety of devices providing cupholding spaces for receiving cups and other drinking vessels of different sizes. Some of these devices have provided the cupholding spaces in a permanent or universal manner such as can be seen in the design patents to Mankey et al. (e.g., U.S. Des. Pat. Nos. 327,364; 368,889; and 362,837) and the design patent to Mawhinney et al. (U.S. Des. Pat. No. 352,495) which show multiply stepped concentric cup receiving openings to accommodate a plurality of cup bottom sizes. Obviously, with such permanently established steps, these devices can only accommodate a predetermined range of cup size variation, with varying degrees of stability.
A number of collapsible and/or adjustable cupholding apparatuses and arrangements have also been provided. U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,259, which issued to H. Okazaki, for example, shows a cupholding apparatus wherein a spring-loaded rotatable assembly automatically opens a cupholder to its predetermined use position upon opening of the hingeable lid and base portions. The device is thereby foldable to a closed and compacted condition, and automatically opens to its use position upon hinged opening of the lid and base. A cupholder which can be adjusted to receive a beverage container of a variety of diameters is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,032, which issued to S. Jones et al. This device contemplates a pair of fitxed upright arms (14 and 16), an adjustable unit (18) carried on base (12), and a pair of movable upright arms (20 and 22). Unit 18 is adjusted by incremental shifting of a ratcheting pawl assembly (56) once the device is adjusted to a desired position. A locking means (64) can be utilized to lock the rachet and pawl system against further movement, whereby a small boss (70) on the inside of each of the pawls is caused to seat within a corresponding notch (72) formed in the edge of the locking means. As is clear from a review of the Jones et al. specification and drawings, however, this device is relatively complex and requires numerous interacting parts for its operation.
Another container holder designed to accept one or two containers and including an arrangement to receive containers of different sizes is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,711, which issued to G. Miller et al. In this arrangement, container support assemblies include resilient disks (e.g., sheets of polymeric foam) designed to receive the lower portions of containers of different sizes in a snug arrangement. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,931 which issued to R. Johnson, contemplates a multi-purpose article holding tray which includes a chamber (74) for receiving a liquid container, including a compressible foam insert (82) for receiving a soft drink can, coffee mug, or the like. While these arrangements are arguably simpler than the adjustable arrangements such as shown in Jones et al., they have inherent restrictions as to variations among the containers to be received, as well as problems associated with the uniformity of stability of containers of varying sizes.
An additional problem with universally applicable console designs has been the ability to utilize such devices in a number of the widely varying vehicle configurations in the marketplace. Additionally, security concerns have made the removability of storage devices and/or portions of console storage arrangements more important. For example, often a vehicle owner will wish to have the option to remove storage devices including cassette tapes, CD's or other valuable and easily accessible items; either taking such items with them or locking them separately in the trunk for safe keeping. In this regard, a number of prior console devices have provided for removable storage bins and removable portions of console devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,151 which issued to L. Jabara, includes several removable receptacles (litter bin 82 and cassette tape holder 84) which are normally housed within storage compartment 12.
Likewise, the Mawhinney et al. '495 design patent shows a vehicle console which includes a rear storage area having a hingeable lid and means for facilitating the storage of cassette tapes and CD's. In a preferred embodiment, such storage bin could be provided in a removable form, whereby the closed storage bin could be separated from the balance of the console as desired. The Mankey '364 design also shows an angled storage compartment similarly having adaptations for facilitating the storage of cassette tapes. Such an angled orientation has been found desirable for allowing access to a storage compartment without interference from the adjacent vehicle dashboard or other structures. Unfortunately, however, heretofore customers have been forced to choose among console devices having either permanent or removable storage bins, storage areas which are either permanently angled or permanently set in an upright position, and/or among console devices which are specifically adapted for particular vehicles and/or for holding particular items. These trade offs inevitably lead to less than optimal applicability and satisfaction in many instances.
Consequently, there has remained a continuing need for a more universal console device which can provide for any of a variety of these common needs without requiring multiple and different console structures. There has also remained a need for a console device which can provide a multiple use storage area which can selectively receive and support eyeglasses and a variety of other items, while minimizing the likelihood of damage to the lens surfaces. Finally, there has remained a continuing need for a console device which includes an adjustable cupholding opening for conveniently and adaptively receiving and supporting drinking vessels of various sizes and shapes in a uniformly stable condition.